


Rozhovor na verandě

by MaryBarrens



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Episode: s04e01 Trust Metric, Trust Issues
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po aféře se špionáží se Colby rozhodne začít znovu, s čistým štítem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozhovor na verandě

Charlie se zmateně zamračil, když za sebou zavřel dveře svého domu a na verandě našel sedět Colbyho, zády k němu a s rameny trochu svěšenými. 

Neměl tušení, jak dlouho už tady Colby byl. Ani co tady vlastně dělal. 

Nemluvili spolu doopravdy už… No, od toho, co Colbyho jméno zaznělo, společně s několika dalšími, když se jemu a Amitě podařilo dostat se do Janusova seznamu. A i teď, když bylo tohle všechno vyřešeno, když byl Colby zbaven podezření a zachráněn a oficiálně prohlášen za hrdinu, nevěděl, co mu říct. 

Protože nakonec to byla jeho vina, ne? Kdyby ten seznam nenašli, nic z toho by se nikdy nestalo. 

Ale na tom teď nezáleželo, protože Colby seděl na jeho verandě a nejspíše ho musel slyšet zavírat dveře, protože vstával a pomalu se k němu otáčel. 

Charlie polkl a rychle si připomněl, že to, že se tady Colby objevil, aby si s ním promluvil, ještě nic neznamená. Colby nevěděl o tom, že pro něj má Charlie slabost nebo že má výčitky svědomí, kvůli všemu tomu, co se stalo. To, co Charlie cítil, nic neznamenalo, protože Colby nebyl pro něj. Colby byl pro nějakou hezkou ženu, která bude milá a chápavá a shovívavá k jeho pracovnímu nasazení. Nebyl pro matematika, který kromě své geniality nemá vůbec co nabídnout. 

Který kromě geniality nemá vůbec _nic_.

„Colby?“ oslovil ho váhavě a automaticky si dlaněmi uhladil kalhoty. Jen těžko odolával nutkání strčit ruce do kapes, aby byly z dohledu a Colby si nemohl všimnout, že se mu třesou prsty. 

„Charlie.“ Colby se na něj díval, oči trochu rozšířené a Charlie si nemohl pomoct, aby nepřemýšlel nad tím, proč za ním přišel. „Chtěl jsem… Potřebuju s tebou mluvit.“ 

Vypadal trochu zaraženě, když to říkal, jako by se jemu samotnému do toho rozhovoru nechtělo, ale musel to udělat. Ale co takového mohlo být? 

A co mu vlastně má říct on, Charlie? Vždycky byl v jeho přítomnosti tak nejistý, nervózní a co mohl Colby chtít, že za ním přišel až domů, a přitom raději zůstal sedět na verandě a čekat, jestli Charlie náhodou nevyleze ven, než aby zazvonil u dveří? 

„Co –“

Colby pohodil hlavou a Charlie okamžitě zmlknul, s rychlým, zmateným zamrkáním. 

„Charlie, to s tou špionáží…“

Charlie sebou trhnul a zatvářil se trochu bolestně, protože to ho mohlo napadnout, jistě, mohlo ho napadnout, že Colby bude chtít mluvit o tomhle, o Charlieho roli v odhalení Janusova seznamu, a věděl, že to nedokáže. Ne teď. „Promiň, Colby, ale nemůžu, rozhodně nemůžu, musím do práce, mám toho hodně co dělat – musím jít…“

Rychle se prosmýkl kolem Colbyho, s pohledem upřeným k zemi a pospíchal směrem ke svému autu, jen aby se nemusel na Colbyho podívat, protože to bolelo. 

Colby ho nezastavil, nechytil ho za rameno a nedonutil stát, jak Charlie možná doufal, aniž to přiznal sám sobě, jen se za ním otočil. „Víš, proč jsem volal tobě, Charlie?“ zeptal se ho. „Víš, proč jsem volal tobě, když jsem utekl a potřeboval jsem někoho, komu můžu věřit, a ne Donovi?“ 

Charlie se zastavil na místě, dech zatajený, jak čekal na vysvětlení, které chtěl znát už celé týdny – vlastně už od té chvíle, kdy zvedl telefon a na druhém konci linky se ozval Colbyho hlas – ale neotočil se. Zůstával stát zády k Colbymu, ale neodcházel, protože to chtěl slyšet, ať už to bylo cokoli. 

Z Colbyho hlasu vymizela ta zoufalá snaha vysvětlovat, uvést věci na pravou míru, která v něm byla ještě před chvílí, a objevila se v něm zvláštní nejistota, možná krátké zaváhání, když Colby promluvil, a Charlie si uvědomil, že něco takového slyší v Colbyho hlase vůbec poprvé. 

„Potřeboval jsem slyšet _tvůj_ hlas a vědět, že _ty_ mi věříš,“ řekl Colby měkce. 

Potřeboval vědět, že mu ze všech lidí věří zrovna Charlie. To mohlo znamenat cokoli. Mohlo, určitě, jenže… Charlie mu v tu chvíli, v té situaci, ve které se Colby nacházel – neprávem obviněný ze špionáže pro Čínu, nevinný, ale přesto na útěku, zatímco všichni byli přesvědčení, že je zrádce – mohl jen sotva nějak pomoci. Charlie nebyl Don, neměl na povel celý tým agentů, kteří by šli kamkoli, kdyby to po nich chtěl, Charlie byl jen Charlie a všechno, co měl, byly čísla a rovnice a teorie a slepá víra v to, že Colby neudělal nic špatného, ne Colby, _nikdy_ Colby, protože pak už by se nedalo spolehnout na nikoho a na nic. 

Charlie mu nemohl pomoci. Mohl mu věřit, ale nemohl pro něj nic udělat, nemohl ho jít zachránit, nemohl za ním vyrazit, najít ho a přivést zpátky domů a prokázat jeho nevinu, nemohl dělat nic, jen čekat, až tohle všechno, co chtěl udělat sám, udělá Don. 

Jenže Colby přesto nezavolal Donovi, ale jemu. 

Charlie se pomalu otočil a pohledem vyhledal Colbyho tvář, která byla tolik známá, a on měl i tak pocit, že ji teď, právě v tento okamžik, vidí poprvé. 

„Proč?“ zeptal se tiše, mírně zamračený, jak uvažoval o možnostech, prostě proto, že on nikdy nedokázal přestat uvažovat o možnostech. 

Colbyho tvář zjihla a rysy, které se Charliemu kdysi, když ho poprvé potkal, zdály ostré a hranaté, zjemněly. Na rtech mu hrálo smutné pousmání. 

„Protože kdybys mi nevěřil ty,“ řekl Colby klidným, rozvážným a nadevšechno upřímným hlasem, aniž přitom sklouzl pohledem z jeho obličeje. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli bych se dál pokoušel přesvědčit vás, že jsem nic neudělal. Nezáleželo mi na tom, jestli mi věří FBI nebo Don. Dokonce ani David. V tu chvíli bylo to jediné, co jsem chtěl, abys mi věřit _ty_. Abys věděl, že nejsem zrádce.“ 

Charlie těžce polkl a rychle si v hlavě rozebíral, jak to Colby myslel. Jestli to mohl myslet tak, jak to vyznělo. 

Opravdu Colbymu víc záleželo na jeho názoru, než na tom, jestli ho má FBI za těžkého zločince? Byl pro něj Charlie tolik důležitý? 

Anebo si to snad jen představoval, protože chtěl, aby to tak bylo? 

„Já – nerozumím…“ začal chraplavě, hlas zastřený, ale větu už nedokončil, protože Colby udělal krok k němu a on jen s rozšířenýma očima sledoval, jak Colby pomalu zvedá ruku, pohled pořád zaklesnutý v tom Charlieho, jako by se ho ptal na svolení. 

Charlie nevěděl, _jaké_ svolení, nevěděl, _co_ by mu měl dovolit, ale tohle byl _Colby_ a stál jen půl kroku od něj a vpíjel se do něj pohledem, oči nikdy neopouštějící jeho tvář a –

Colby se dotkl dlaní jeho líce, prsty přejel po kůži a Charlie rozechvěle vydechl, protože Colby se ho dotýkal, dotýkal se jeho tváře, jen zlehounka a s dokonale vážným výrazem, jako by čekal, že Charlie uhne před jeho prsty nebo že ho odstrčí a zasype ho nadávkami. 

„Colby…“ vydechl Charlie slabě. Hlas měl zastřený, prsty se mu třásly nejistotou a očekáváním a on si olízl rty a Colby musel nejspíš pochopit jeho výraz, pochopit to chvění v jeho hlase, protože najednou stál těšně před ním, dlaně na jeho tvářích a skláněl se k němu a líbal ho, bože, opravdu ho líbal… 

Charlie mu zaryl prsty do ramen, možná až příliš silně, ale Colby na to nereagoval, jen si ho přitáhl blíž k sobě a objal ho pevněji a ani na vteřinu nepřerušil polibek a Charlie si pomyslel, že nakonec by to možná mohlo být dobré. 


End file.
